Roleplays
Roleplays have become a popular and major part of the LMB's. They were first started by MB Legend Kit-Fisto7 in early 2008. There is some sort of Roleplay in almost every Forum, and in many cases there is even a Subforum for Roleplay-only topics due to the fact that they become so big. Some forums, such as LEGO Video Games, don't roleplay at all. Roleplay varies from forum to forum. Roleplay teams are based in topics called "HQs". Roleplay mainly consists of establishing a character that the user will play as and then fighting or competing against different users, based on the related theme. To discourage unfair roleplaying, moderators have announced rules in roleplay forums regarding what kind of actions the player is not allowed to do, etc. Another type of roleplay also has stemed from the Design by Me forum, were you use Lego Digital Designer to Design Lego Sets that go along with your roleplays, since not many players frequint DbM these roleplays are ussualy in groops of ten allowing no interacting with other RPGs in the area Members of a roleplay team often want to dicuss plans or issues without other teams listening to what they're talking about. For this reason, roleplay members often use a system called Jammers. Before the message, the user types "JAMMERS ON! XYZ ONLY!", if he wants to talk to XYZ. No one besides XYZ can look at the message. This system is very dependant on honesty and honor on the opponent's part to not look at the jammed post though. This system can also be used outside of roleplay. History The roleplays started in 2008 not as a roleplay, but something else. KitFisto7- legend among most older LMBers- created a Jedi Council topic, and asked for 12 member to join the Council. Amung them were Glendon501, Spacedude1234567 and Flash21704. The topic was used as a help forum for it's duration. A week later, KitFisto7 decided this isn't what he had originally wanted- he had dreamed of a bounty Hunter kind of thing, where people where handed out mission and the like. Several people begun tot ry and fail to start the topic. Glendon501 eventually succeeded, and created the first Bounty Hunter HQ. For a good few months this topic was used for many quizes, as well as missions in lego.com games. Eventually, the Clone HQ came up. This quickly became a 'rival' of the BH HQ, and the first roleplaying fight on the LMBs begun. After a few months, the Droid HQ also arose. These three-way battles would sometimes become very flamed, and very insulting to the users. The BH HQ decided it would be best to make a council. This first council was made up of KitFisto7 (or Kit), Flash, and Spacedude1234567 (or SD). One day, the mods decided enough was enough. The battles had grown very personal, and were becomign dangerous. There was a temperary shut down of the roleplays as the mods, as well as key memebers from each HQ, discussed thier differances. After it was worked out, the mods allowed another two HQs- these became the Jedi and Sith HQs. One day Kit created the Bonny Bounty, which would become the first Cafe. The roleplays were spreading like wildfire, to most forums, everything from Indiana Jones to Pirates. Eventually Kit got tired of the increasing number of people who broke the rules and exsaterated. This unrealistic moves were becoming more and mroe common. Kit decided to leave the roleplays once and for all, never coming back. Glendon501 took his place on the council in the SW Roleplays. After a while, he too got fed up with the actions. He wouldn't be persuaded however, and he left- eventually joining up with several other people who left the LMBs on LegoZonePower. Flushy would take his place. SD would also eventually leave for the same reasons, Emojajoas then taking his place. After some time, a Galactic Emprie era of roleplays was added. Cafes Cafes are in most roleplay forums, where users can request food, get in a fight if the cafe allows, or just talk. Some cafes aren't named cafes, but function the same way. Category:Topics Category:Good Articles Category:Type of Topic Category:Roleplay Category:HQ